Sinfonía Espectral
by Melissia
Summary: Colección de escenas cortas sobre los espectros con música de autores clásicos. Continuación de "Sinfonía Áurea". Tercer acto: Caronte de Aqueronte. Funeral March.
1. Danse Macabre

**Después de meditarlo varias veces, he decidido postear la continuación de "Sinfonía Áurea" aquí, ya que estoy a la espera de seguir indagando más lugares donde publicar las historias. La mecánica es la misma: historias cortas y escenas, pero está vez con los espectros como protagonistas.  
Advertencias:  
-Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la TOEI o quién leches tenga los derecho sobre Saint Seiya.  
-Fic sin ánimo de lucro.  
-De momento el rating lo dejo más bajo, pero aviso que habrá capítulos más explícitos. Lo dejo a discreción del lector si prosigue o no. Avisaré en el capítulo en cuestión.  
-El dibujo que enmarca esta historia es de EErie Faery. Cito los títulos textualmente: "Whyvern Radamanthys"; "Griffon Minos" y "Garuda Aiacos"**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Danse Macabre**

_Personaje: Minos de Grifo.  
Canción: Danse Macabre, de Camille Saint-Säens._

Esos hilos que se engarzan en las extremidades como garfios, perforando la carne del desdichado.

"Ahora bailarás para mí."

Un grácil movimiento de sus dedos y tú te mueves al compás que dicta él.

No puedes escapar de esa danza.

Si te resistes…

Los músculos se tensan.

Si tratas de escapar…

Crujido de huesos.

Se ríe mientras maneja la marioneta entre sus dedos, una cruceta invisible que dirige el destino de la víctima.

Es un juego cruel de un titiritero sin escrúpulos, que pretende interpretar un ballet maldito.

Los zarandeos cada vez más vertiginosos.

La cabeza te da vueltas.

Sientes tus músculos desgarrándose de los tirones bruscos.

"¡Suplica! ¡Llora, marioneta mía!"

Y te coloca frente a él; en esos ojos que centellean una locura perenne desde que este semidios gobierna y juzga a las almas muertas.

Esa risa que retumba en tu cabeza, al tiempo que es ladeada por un fino hilo brillante.

Lloras. Suplicas. Pides clemencia.

Escuchas una áspera carcajada.

"¡No te pongas triste! ¡Sigue bailando!"

Tu cuerpo no reacciona al mandato de tu cerebro.

Te ves elevado al techo; puedes verle sentado en aquel sofá, repantingado, con los dedos extendidos de los que salen aquellos diabólicos lazos de acero.

Y rápidamente desciendes hasta que tu cuerpo se estrella contra el pavimento, con un golpe seco.

Escuchas sus pasos acercarse…no puedes moverte…sientes tu pecho inundarse…aún así, levantas el rostro ensangrentado para verle.

"No has terminado de danzar, marioneta mía. ¿No es de tu gusto este baile? Pues entonces regresarás a tu caja de madera…"

Y con una última risa áspera, que es lo último que escuchas, acompañando a esos últimos compases de la música de fondo, se quiebra tu vida entre aquellos hilos, al ritmo de una danza macabra.


	2. Silence

**Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar, es lo que tienen estas fiestas, que no dejan parar a una.**

**Gracias a Raixander, Victoria Nike, Lesty y Kyojin por vuestros comentarios :D os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
**

* * *

**Silence**

_Personaje: Lune de Balrog._  
_Canción: Beethoven's silence, de Ernesto Cortázar._

Silencio roto por aquel sonido. Un sonido de arrastre por el suelo, aterciopelado, de la túnica negra que su portador vestía para realizar sus funciones.

No se escuchaban sus pasos, a pesar de caminar sobre mármol oscuro. Crepitar de las antorchas, quemando el aire viciado de aquel lugar. Fuegos fatuos que se ondulaban al paso de aquel hombre.

Su puesto de trabajo, una gran mesa dorada, resplandeciendo en aquellos parajes lúgubres.

Acomodó su cuerpo en aquella silla de igual tonalidad, sin arrastrarla.

Sus manos frías recogieron la pluma negra, sumergiéndola en aquel tintero de mármol negro. Los dedos la sujetaron firmemente y con la mano izquierda, abrió las desgastadas tapas de aquel libro maldito.

Los párpados ocultaban la mirada lila del espectro, concentrándose en iniciar la tarea.

De rictus serio, con el ceño fruncido, contempló a la primera alma que se aventuraba en el Tribunal de los Muertos.

La conversación, escueta.

Las razones, inverosímiles.

La mano de Lune redactaba rápidamente, sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera el roce de la punta de la pluma contra el delicado papel de aquel libro que cada día rellenaba sus hojas, para que siempre hubiera espacio para más nombres.

Escuchaba sin dejar de escribir, anotando cada detalle, cada respuesta a sus preguntas.

El tiempo volaba entre los muros de aquel lugar del Inframundo, helando para siempre el destino de todos y cada uno de los fallecidos.

Apretó con fuerza la pluma para escribir todas y cada una de las mentiras que el desdichado trataba de colar, autoconvenciéndose de la veracidad de sus palabras, inundando la estancia de ruido.

Hasta que Lune alzaba la cabeza, con un leve movimiento que no obstante sus cabellos grises y sedosos acompañaban en el gesto.

Entonces los ojos de color lila se concentraron en aquel ser frente a él. Y éste calló de inmediato.

Sin desviar la mirada de aquella alma, el espectro dejó de escribir.

La pluma fue depositada delicadamente en su lugar.

Y en ese frío silencio, el único ruido que se escuchó fue el restallido de un látigo cortando el aire.

Cortando más que el aire.

El sonido de unas gotas cayendo sobre el frío mármol.

Silencio.


	3. Funeral March

**Funeral March**

_Personaje: Caronte de Aqueronte_  
_Canción: "Funeral March" de Chopin_

Las aguas del río Aqueronte apenas se movían cuando la pértiga impulsaba la barca a través de la espesa bruma asfixiante.

El murmullo del agua era casi imperceptible mientras avanzaban.

Una atmósfera que amortajaba a su paso cualquier destello de vida.

Allí sólo podía reinar la muerte.

El destino incierto del viajero, sentado cabizbajo, pensando en su vida. En lo que dejaba atrás.

Al menos él había podido pagar el tributo a Caronte.

El espectro había tendido la mano, con gesto huraño, sin pronunciar una sola palabra hacia aquel ser, exigiendo el cobro de sus servicios.

Si se le entregaba el óbolo colocado bajo su lengua en el lecho de muerte, el ánima tenía permiso para subir a bordo de la barca.

Si no, se quedarían vagando por la ribera del río, para la eternidad…o hasta que a aquel barquero tuviera compasión por ellos y decidiera cargarlos al otro lado. Aunque pasarían siglos para que aquello sucediera.

Aquel espectro se mostraba hastiado de aquel trabajo tedioso, pero no interrumpiría su camino a cambio de nada.

O quizás sí.

Resopló mientras hundía la pértiga en el fondo, para poder proseguir con su trabajo y llevar aquella carga a la orilla.

No. Él seguiría el resto de su miserable existencia siendo el gondolero de aquella Venecia inhóspita.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Después de una larga temporada ausente, retomo mis quehaceres en FanFiction, pero advirtiendo de que abandonaré esta web en cuanto finalice los fics abiertos. Me he abierto una cuenta en otra página, e iré subiendo mis historias (retocadas, es un trabajo extenuante, pero merecerá la pena) allí también.**

**Aún está en proceso, cuando esté lista, lo diré, por si alguien quiere seguir mis historias.**

**Ya llevo tiempo queriendo dejar FF, pero no me he atrevido por temas de comodidad a la hora de subir una historia y demás, pero ha llegado un punto que es que realmente no quiero proseguir aquí. No estoy cómoda y desde mi punto de vista, creo que FF ha decaído muchísimo y cada vez cercenan más. Quiero más libertad a la hora de escribir, sin tener que pensar en valoraciones y en si debo o no debo escribir lo que tengo en mente. Aparte, ya no leo casi nada, no hay ninguna historia que realmente me atraiga, y cuando pillo a un buen escritor, sus historias quedan sepultadas bajo la incesante marea de actualizaciones masivas. **

**Sólo digo, desde aquí, que no penséis tanto en querer obtener notoriedad a costa de subir capítulos sin parar. No es justo para los escritores que acaban de comenzar y que ven como su historia pasa desapercibida porque otros escritores no cesan de subir actualizaciones cada dos por tres. Actualizar dos veces por semana es suficiente. Un par de capítulos a la semana está estupendo. Pero eso de actualizar de golp fics y prácticamente todos los días, me parece un exceso y una falta de compañerismo hacia los escritores noveles. **

**Ahora veo que FF se ha convertido en una especie de carrera o competición en busca de notoriedad y no estoy de acuerdo con éstos términos. Si no hay respeto por el trabajo ajeno (independientemente que sea bueno o no), no quiero quedarme. Aquí deberíamos poder caber todos. Y no es así. Parece un monopolio. **

**Que nadie se tome a mal mis palabras, ya que no pretendo ni mi intención es ofender. Sólo muestro mi tristeza respecto a los últimos acontecimientos de los que soy testigo.**

**Buenas noches.**


End file.
